This invention relates to exercise machines.
The frames of some kinds of exercise machines, e.g., a rowing machine, are made of long, heavy rigid metal pieces which are strong enough to support a seated user and to withstand the forces and motion which occur during exercise. Places are provided on the frame for the user to rest his feet.